legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Demongo
Demongo, also known as The Soul Collector, is one of Aku's strongest minions and is a soul or essence collector. He is sent after Jack after he manages to stay alive after Aku's constant attempts on his life. History In "Episode XXIII: Jack versus Demongo, The Soul Collector", Demongo was summoned from the Pit of Hate by Aku and was ordered to find, kill, and steal the soul of Samurai Jack, his master's archenemy. Demongo happily took his new assignment and pursued him immediately. Demongo catched up with Jack in a remote canyon far away from any civilization. Demongo introduced himself and informsed Jack of his intentions right away. Demongo started the battle by summoning a warrior by the name of Titan who is fairly big. Jack tricked Titan into hitting the side of the canyon cause a huge bolder to fall and kill him. Titan died and his soul was absorbed by his master. After Titan's presumed demise, Demongo summoned five more unnamed warriors, but all were eventually defeated. Upon seeing this, Demongo summoned them once again. Jack asked how this can be and Demongo told Jack that souls can be defeated, but not killed. Demongo, after seeing his minions defeated once again, summoned every soul he has collected over the years. Jack, after a long struggle, defeated the remains of Demongo's minions. As the last soul is sucked back into Demongo's chest, Jack grabbed it and its brought into Demongo's realm. Jack, once inside, released the souls of all of the warriors in Demongo's possession. As a side effect Demongo loses all of his powers, rendering him powerless and in some way, half-naked. As if nothing can get any worse for him, all of the warriors he has kept in enslavement are free to take their revenge. Demongo ended up being "killed" and was trapped within a skull-like prison. He then finds himself in Aku's hands and begs for another chance of forgiveness. Aku thought it over for a moment, but ultimately decided against it and seemingly killed Demongo by crushing his prison. In "Episode XCVII", it's revealed that Demongo somehow survived his apparent death at Aku's hands, possibly implying that Aku just severely punished him for his failure instead of killing him, and is searching for the souls of powerful warriors in order to replace the ones he lost fighting Jack. When Demongo busted into the older Da Samurai's bar looking for souls, he quickly realized that he was looking in the wrong place and left in order to search in the correct place. In "Episode CI", after Jack successfully destroyed Aku from the past, it's likely that Demongo was erased from existence in the process as he was apparently Aku's creation. However, if that wasn't the case, it's possible that Demongo still exists in the new future, but as the Pit of Hate was destroyed when Aku was killed, he was most likely never summoned.Category:Characters Category:Phantom's ensemble Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Samurai Jack universe Category:The Undead Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Flyers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Soul Stealers Category:Villains Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Aku's minions Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Animated characters Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Shape Shifters Category:Night Vision Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace